Unrequited Love?
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Setsuna has done a lot of thinking about her life and just when she has come to a conclusion Michiru comes along to shake up everything. What will happen when Setsuna finally admits her love for Michiru? And what about Haruka? HarukaSetsunaMichiru


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

Summary : Setsuna has done a lot of thinking about her life and just when she has come to the conclusion Michiru comes along to shake up everything she knew. What will happen when Setsuna finally admits her love for Michiru? And what about Haruka?

Pairing: HarukaSetsunaMichiru

A/N: At first I started to write this story with the intention to make it a SetsunaMichiru fic but I decided to pair the three of them up together since there are hardly any fics about the three of them out here. I know this story may seem a bit rushed but that's because it exists out of two different parts. The first part is where Michiru and Setsuna talk and the second part starts when Haruka arrives at the scene. I just put those parts together and added some stuff to make it one whole story.

* * *

**Unrequited Love?**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

The wind was playing with her hair as she was staring down at the city beneath her. It was rather cold outside but it didn't bother her at all. All she could do was stand there, on the edge of the hill, staring down. It wasn't like she was unhappy with her life or anything but she wasn't happy either. She loved being a sailor senshi even though it meant she would never be able to love someone. Or atleast, be with the one she loved. She was after all, Sailor Pluto. Keeper of time. Senshi of revolution. And while everyone around her was moving on she felt like she hadn't moved from the spot where she had started out at all. 

Setsuna shook her head. How many times had she been reflecting on this now? How many times would she have to tell herself that this was her destiny and that there was no escape.

An amused smile played on her lips. Sometimes she even managed to scare herself by thinking and feeling like this. It was so unlike her. Then again, maybe she had been too busy with becoming who everyone expected her to be that she eventually turned into _that _person. The person she had created.

But to be honest. She didn't mind either. Sometimes it felt like she was someone else. Sometimes she felt like she wasn't Meioh Setsuna anymore but Sailor Pluto. Stupid ofcourse. Sailor Pluto was just a part of her. Her alter ego.

Before she could even start arguing against her own thoughts a sound from behind her forced her to snap out of her thoughts and to turn around. She was now facing an aqua haired girl. Her fellow senshi and Friend. ''Michiru,'' She whispered. ''What brings you here?'' She tried to sound as normal as usual.

Michiru shrugged. ''I couldn't sleep.''

Setsuna could easily tell that the other was lying. It wasn't any of her bussiness anyway. ''Me neither.'' She finally said. For a few minutes they just stood like that, staring at each other while knowing that both of them weren't half as honest as they should be.

''You first.'' Setsuna said when she saw Michiru opening her mouth to say something.

''Love it when you do that.'' Michiru giggled. Setsuna just smiled, waiting for the aqua haired girl to go on.

''Very well,'' The aqua haired girl sighed. ''I'm worried about our future. I mean, Galaxia is gone and the world is restored to normal but still... It doesn't feel right. It seems too peaceful. All of a sudden I don't know what to do with my life anymore. We are senshi but to me it feels like the whole senshi being was just a fase that I've put behind me now. I always wanted to be like a normal high school girl and now my wish is finally granted but...''

''It still feels so unreal.'' She added after a sight pause. ''I mean, I went from a normal girl to a agent of love and justice. Now I'm a normal girl again, so to speak. But I know that it won't last. I am very well aware of our future. I have to go back to being a senshi again to protect the princess and crystal tokyo. I know I shouldn't complain because Serenity, no Usagi has it much harder than me but I don't see the use in pretending and going on with my life right now.''

''I know how you feel.'' Setsuna whispered, placing a hand on the smaller senshi's shoulder. ''You want freedom but you feel restricted.'' She paused for a moment. Not because she didn't know what to say next but because she wasn't sure about whether she should just be honest with Michiru or not. She decided to go for the first option. ''Before you came here. I was just thinking about my life. I guess we're a lot alike. You and I.''

The aqua haired girl smiled a bit. ''I just wish that I knew what to do now.''

''Just move on.'' Setsuna stated. ''You've got Haruka. You've got the love of your life and with her you can be happy. You and Haruka are a lot like our prince and princess. Destined love but to be honest... the two of you have got something they don't. I can't quite explain it but...''

''Unrequited love.'' Michiru interrupted the green haired woman. ''That's something Haruka and I have what Endymion and Serenity don't have.''

Setsuna blinked in confusion. She always had an answer to anything but this time she wasn't sure about what to expect and what not to expect. ''Excuse me.'' She managed to stammer.

''Unrequited love.'' Michiru repeated. ''Haruka and I have been talking about it earlier this week. It are Uranus and Neptune who brought us together and it are they who are keeping us together as well. Don't get me wrong. I love Haruka. But only as a good friend.''

''But...'' The senshi of time started while feeling how her heart skipped a beat without knowing why. Somehow she felt happy to hear this. ''I don't know what to say.'' She finally admitted.

''Neither do I.'' Michiru giggled. ''Somehow I am glad that I had this conversation with Haruka but on the other hand it did leave me with a lot of unanswered questions.''

''Are the two of you still involved?''

Michiru nodded. ''As friends. Not as lovers anymore.'' Setsuna didn't know why but somehow she had the feeling Michiru wasn't honest. Whenever she mentioned Haruka's name she could see a certain shine in the girl's eyes. A look filled with love.

''And what are you going to do now?'' Setsuna asked instead.

The smaller girl shrugged. ''I honestly don't know. But if you're wondering if the break up has anything to do with me being straight or anything. I'm not. I can't see myself with a guy but then again. I can't see myself with anyone besides Haruka either.''

''Now I understand why you were so confused. Why you _are _so confused.'' The green haired woman said as she pulled her hand back from the other's shoulder. ''You feel like you've lost everything you ever knew.''

Michiru simply nodded. She seemed to be surprised by the fact that Setsuna actually understood her. She had been expecting Setsuna to tell her to go back to Haruka and to try again. ''How about you, Setsuna?''

''Me?'' The other echoed.

''I mean. What are you going to do now our mission is over?''

''Our mission isn't over. Unlike all of you I still have a duty to protect the time gate from intruders from outer space. I'm very sure that we won't have any enemies for a long time but it's still my job.''

''So that's it? You're going back to the time gate?'' Michiru asked. She sounded sad about it.

Setsuna simply nodded. ''What else is there for me to do?'' She had no started to stare up at the sky again. The moon was full tonight which somewhat made this scene sadder than it already was.

''You could try to find a nice boyfriend. Or girlfriend.'' The last part was accompanied by a slight hint of shyness.

''If you're expecting me to correct you now...'' Setsuna hesitated for a moment. ''I already have the one I love close to me. I just can't be with them.''

''Why not? If you love them...'' Michiru tried but the look on the green haired woman's face told her it was best not to ask. ''Unrequited love, eh?''

Setsuna nodded. ''Like I said. You and I are much alike.''

''Endymion?'' Michiru went on.

The senshi of time gazed down in shock, her eyes went wide. ''W-what... Endymion? Gods no!'' She yelped.

Michiru couldn't help it but giggle. ''I take that as a yes.''

''No seriously. I respect our prince sure but I'd never date him. You know.. Minako and Haruka have asked me the very same thing. And I'll give you the same answer as I gave them. He belongs to Serenity and that's how it is. He only fits with her. Besides, why would I want to date someone who's only good at throwing roses, giving corny speeches and who gets kipnapped every damned second we're looking away.''

''Oh my.'' Michiru mused. ''You sound so bitter now.''

''Well it's true that it's our duty to protect our princess but she risks her life everytime he gets kipnapped. Excuse me for not completely agreeing to that. Maybe Seiya had been a better fit for Serenity after all. I mean, at least she was able to protect her. Then again. I can't mess with our destiny so,''

''Oh my,'' Michiru repeated. ''That sounds so unlike you. Are you finally showing your true colours?''

Even Setsuna couldn't help it but laugh upon hearing this. ''Maybe I am a little upset with our destiny after all.''

''You still haven't told me why you can't be with you loved one.'' Michiru tried again, hoping that this time she would actually find out who it was.

''Because that person isn't suppossed to be with me. It isn't what fate has decided for me.'' Came the reply. All of a sudden Setsuna sounded sad again. And before Michiru even knew what she was doing she had pulled Setsuna in a tight hug.

''I'm so sorry Sets. But sometimes you need to write your own destiny. It's like a book. The first 500 pages are already written but you can write the last ten pages. You can't always count on what you know. Now and again you have to focuss on the things you don't know. The things that feel right and the thigns you want in life. Because if you won't claim them, someone else will.''

''I know you're right,'' Setsuna paused.

Michiru knew that there was a 'but' coming.

''But I can't. I can't afford ruining what we've fought for so long.''

The smaller girl rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder while pulling her even closer. She felt sorry for Setsuna. She just wanted to hold her right now and convince her that everything was going to be alright. ''You can't ruin that. Whatever comes along, comes along.''

''But...''

''Usually you're always right Sets but this time, let me be right. Just fight for your love. I'll watch the time gate for you. Just be happy.''

''I am happy.'' Setsuna lied as she put her arms around the smaller girl.

''No you're not. I've seen it in your eyes. I pretended not to see it because we all were having a hard time but now there's no use in doing that anymore. Something or someone is making you feel sad. And if you need that person or thing to feel complete then you should go for it. Nothing is as important as your own happiness. I'm sure that Usagi would say the same thing if she was in my position.''

Setsuna smiled. ''I guess so.''

''You're just like Haruka.'' Michiru finally stated. ''Too stubborn. You won't listen to what I just said, will you?''

''Probably not. But not because I'm stubborn but because I know that my feelings for this person are unreturned and that's why I decide not to make my move. Having the feeling that _she _is my loved one is important to me. Being turned down will make sure my last bit of hope fades away.''

''That's where we differ.'' Michiru said, pulling back a little as she took Setsuna's hands on her own. ''I would never want to live my life thinking 'what if'. I could never be happy not knowing whether that person ever returned my feelings or not.''

''Just stop it.'' Setsuna begged.

Immidiately Michiru closed her mouth. ''You really love _her_, don't you?''

''Her?'' Setsuna repeated. Did Michiru know?

The aqua haired girl nodded. ''Serenity. It must be Serenity. That's why you're afraid of risking...''

''It's not Serenity.'' Setsuna interrupted the other. ''It isn't her.'' With that said she pulled herself completely away from Michiru. ''I have to go now. It's late.''

''But...''

''Bye. Good night!'' Setsuna said as she brushed past Michiru and started to walk back towards her car.

''Wait!'' Michiru yelled and ran after her friend.

When she finally had caught up with the green haired senshi she was already sitting in her car, ready to leave. ''I'm sorry.'' Michiru whispered. ''I shouldn't have pushed it. I shouldn't have mentioned Sere...''

''It's alright.'' Once again the taller woman cut Michiru off. ''And I meant it. It isn't Serenity. You'll find out sooner or later. After all, I think I might follow your advice. But I need time.''

''Strange, isn't it?'' Michiru asked out of the blue.

''What is?''

''You're the senshi of time but you don't have the time to so anything for yourself.'' The smaller girl replied. ''Time is running out Setsuna. _She _won't wait forever.''

Setsuna took a deep breath before stepping out of her car again. She stood still in front of Michiru for a couple of seconds before taking the other girl by her shoulders. Without any warning she pulled her closer and pressed their lips together.

Michiru went wide eyed and let her hands fall to her side in shock. It really hadn't been Serenity. The girl Setsuna loved so dearly was her. She had to act. Do something, but somehow she wasn't able to move a muscle or do anything.

And she hadn't gotten the time to do anything either. Before she could Setsuna had already pulled away and turned around. Not fast enough though. Michiru had been able to catch the tears in the other woman's eyes.

''I...'' Michiru stammered but no words could come out.

''It's alright.'' Setsuna said. Her voice sounded shaky. ''I told you. She doesn't return my feelings.''

Now even Michiru felt like crying. Was that true though? Did she really not return the other's feelings or had Setsuna just caught her on surprise. ''Kiss me again.''

Setsuna went wide eyed. Slowly she turned around again, staring at Michiru with a confused look in her eyes. ''Kiss me again.'' Michiru demanded.

''Michiru, don't do this to me...'' The taller woman begged. This time Michiru didn't hesitate to make her move and pushed Setsuna against the hood of the car, pressing their lips together.

Setsuna didn't hesitate to reply to the kiss herself. Immidiately she put her arms around the smaller girl in an attempt to pull her closer. At first the kiss was just innocent but after a few seconds Michiru opened her mouth for Setsuna's tongue to enter. What had seemed like something innocent was now turning into something much more. Michiru hadn't even known how much she had been longing for Setsuna's touch until now. Never before had she been aware of her feelings for the senshi of time until she had felt Setsuna's lips on her.

After a few minutes they finally back back again, both a little out of breath. Michiru now found herself sitting on top of Setsuna who still lay on top of the hood of the car. One of her hands rested on Setsuna's breast as the other rested on the hood.

A blush appeared on Setsuna face. What should she say now? Was this really what Michiru wanted as well or was she just feeling sorry for her? Whatever it was she never wanted it to end again. She didn't care whether Michiru really loved her or not as long as the girl wouldn't ever leave her alone again.

''Wow.'' Suddenly a third voice said causing both girls to look up in surprise. In front of them stood a tall blonde tomboy.

''H-haruka..'' Setsuna stammered, suddenly feeling like she had betrayed Haruka.

''What are you doing here?'' Michiru mused. She didn't sound upset of shocked at all by Haruka's appearance. Much to Setsuna surprisement.

Haruka smirked. ''Checking if I was right or not.''

''You were very much right.'' Michiru giggled, crawling off of Setsuna and running into Haruka's arms.

''W-what?'' Setsuna managed to ask. She felt how her heart broke into a million pieces. Hadn't Michiru told her she wasn't together with Haruka anymore.

Haruka looked up as Setsuna started to crawl off of the hood of the car and slowly regained her cool composure again. ''Michiru and I tricked you. We had to see for ourselves if it was true that you were in love with Michiru or not.''

''S-so you're still together?''

Both Haruka as Michiru nodded. ''But why?''

''Because,'' Haruka let go of Michiru and walked over to Setsuna who tensed up a little. ''You shouldn't be lonely.'' And with that she pulled Setsuna in her arms and kissed her passionately. At first Setsuna wanted to pull away but somehow she found herself putting her arms around the tomboy's neck and returning this kiss. She had never felt like this before. It felt like she was kissing Michiru but at the same time it felt different.

The kiss didn't last all too long. Haruka slowly pulled away and stepped back again, joining Michiru. ''For someone who can predict the future you surely aren't good at it.''

Setsuna blushed. ''But... Michiru... she, you didn't reply the first time I kissed. You seemed just as shocked as I am right now.''

''I never thought you would actually do it. To be honest, I wasn't even sure how I felt about you until I kissed you.''

Setsuna's eyes now fell on Haruka. ''So I assume you're behind this?''

Haruka shrugged but the smirk on her face told her enough.

''Haruka has had a crush on you ever since she met you.'' Michiru told the other much to Haruka's dismay. ''But she was already dating me that time and she didn't bother to make a move on you. One night She just told me. To be honest I was angry with her at that point because I thought she was going to leave me but she didn't. Anyway, we got into a fight and she run out of the house. A few hours later she returned again. Drunk as hell ofcourse...''

''And to make a long story short,'' Haruka cut her off. ''I might have mentioned something about the three of us getting together.''

''I didn't agree at first because I wasn't sure I felt the same way about you so it took me another few months before I decided to give it a try.'' Michiru went on.

''And here we are.'' Haruka finished.

Setsuna just stood there staring at the two women in complete shock.

''Listen, I understand if you're not interested but...''

''No!'' Setsuna yelped before Haruka could even finish. ''I am... It's just... not what I had expected.''

''Me neither.'' Michiru admitted. ''But I can't help it but like the idea. I can have both of you now.''

Setsuna closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them again a small smile appeared on her lips. ''I hate you guys. You know that right?''

Haruka laughed upon hearing that and took Setsuna's hand in her own. ''But you love us all the same.'' And then she pulled her into another kiss.

''Oh my god!'' Suddenly a voice yelped causing the three to look up in annoyance. In front of the stood Minako. ''I... I mean, you three... I thought. And.., Oh my god.''

''What's up with this crap? Why is suddenly everyone we know walking past this place?'' Haruka hissed in annoyance but at the same time she couldn't help it but feel amused by the looks on Minako's face.

''She's the first to walk by, love.'' Michiru mentioned with a smile. ''Good evening Minako.''

''G-good evening.'' The blonde girl managed to say.

''Well, we'd better get going. Don't you think?'' Setsuna suggested as she pointed at her car. Haruka and Michiru both nodded. ''We still have got a lot of things to clear up.'' And with that they walked back to Setsuna's car and got in.

Minako just stood there with a strange look on her face. She didn't know what to say or think. All she could do was watch the three women drive away. ''Oh my god...'' She repeated once again before falling to her knees. This surely wasn't going to be the last time she went for a late night walk. Who knew who or what she would run into the next time?

**The End**

* * *

Most of you know me, I can't finish stories. That's simply my weakest point so I hope you will spare me on this one. Anyway, if anyone is interested in a sequel. Maybe about the other senshi finding out about their relationship or anything, let me know. Ofcourse I first want to start updating my other stories since it's been a while. Anyway, let me know what you thought of this story. 

Oh and my excuses for the Bash Mamoru part. I just can't stand him! (the pathetic little bastard)


End file.
